User talk:Tina T
Hi, welcome to H2O Just Add Water Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Cleo Massey page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Moli.wikia (Talk) 16:51, 17 August 2009 message Bord hi my name is dawood i am a fan send me a mermaid tail please you are my favroit charcter please send me a tail send me a tail from dawood dawood send me a tail rikki :: Hey! Just to make it clear - I'm not Rikki =) I'm a fan of H2O just like you and unfortunately, I don't have any mermaid tails. Sorry. =( Best wishes, Tina xoxoxo Tina T 17:37, May 18, 2010 (UTC) Nick Wikis Hi Tina T, SeddieBerserker from the Victorious Wiki has proposed that we link all of the Nickelodeon Wikis together with a special Nickelodeon template for our main pages. You can see an example on the Victorious Wiki . We're hoping that all of the Nick Wikis can come together as one big hub for Nick fans! Let me know what you think on my talk page . Thanks!-- Kacie (talk) 23:27, April 30, 2010 (UTC) You may want to check this out You guys need RC patrollers.—'BobaFett1' 19:34, May 7, 2010 (UTC) :: Heey! Thanks for letting me know bout that.. you're right. =D Btw luv your username! =D Best wishes, Tina T 17:44, May 18, 2010 (UTC) Main Page Hello! I work for the Wikia Entertainment Team, & I've been asked to tune up your Wiki's main page. :) I'll be adding some sections to it that we've found useful on other wikis - just to make it a little more user friendly. Please drop me a line if you have any questions - comments - or concerns. http://i123.photobucket.com/albums/o297/SCOTIMUS76/VA3.png[[User talk:VERITĀS ĀÉQUITĀS|†]] 01:48, May 11, 2010 (UTC) Funny Haha, you said that you are excited about having Australian relatives... I AM Australian!! Wooooooo :: Cool. =) Best wishes, Tina T 17:45, May 18, 2010 (UTC) Things to do Hi, you seem to be the top person on this wiki, so I dump all the things I find on you. Questionable pages, that seem to be fanfiction (unless I'm missing some sort of spin-off book or something): Lola McGdleyCuddy, The moon pool in canada, Belle Birthalith, The England Mermaids, Hydro-Explosion, Louisa Martin, Harry Coleman, Victoria Wright, The new mermaid, Kelly smith, Niamh williams Category:H20 just add water episodes should be renamed to Category:H2O: Just Add Water Episodes, (currently there is zero in the title, and the 2 should be in subscript). Something should be done with All the mermaids and Mermaids pages, as there already is Mermaid page that covers most of the lore about them. Emma Gilbert and Charlotte Watsford pages don't accept categories. Thanks --KillerZ 14:43, May 21, 2010 (UTC) :: Heey! Thanks for letting me know about all these pages! I was gone for a while, and I see that in the mean time a lot fiction was created.. =D I'll deal with them as soon as possible; I also have to check how I can rename a category.. xD Btw I have no idea why Emma and Charlotte's pages don't accept categories.. =X I haven't seen that before.. I guess I'll have to look that up, too. =D Best wishes, Tina T 19:50, May 21, 2010 (UTC) :::Happy to help, I tossed some pages to the Candites for deletion too.--KillerZ 22:08, May 21, 2010 (UTC) :::Also, what relations have Ocean Girl, Neri and Orca with H2O, other than the creator? KillerZ 23:01, May 21, 2010 (UTC) just letting you know, I got Emma and Charlotte fixed they were missing the gallery ending code and it messed their pages up; now they are marked with categories. --KillerZ 12:45, June 12, 2010 (UTC) :: Thanks! =] Tina T 14:28, June 12, 2010 (UTC) Mod Hei, do you by any chance want help in keeping things organized here, would love to help (I'm really annoyed by the duplicate images). --KillerZ 23:32, June 17, 2010 (UTC) :: I'd love to be online a lot. I'm just having my last weeks of school (here we study till July 2nd) and I have a few exams to take care of. I'll try to check the pages then to see which ones are for deletion etc. Thanks for your work here btw, I really apreciate it! =] I'd love to make you a moderator but unfortunately I have no idea how that works xD Sorry. I'll check later today - if that's okay with ya =] Tina T 07:51, June 18, 2010 (UTC) :::Ok, no worries. --KillerZ 11:13, June 18, 2010 (UTC) Block request Hi, user by the IP - 76.115.134.10 is constantly vandalizing this place, saying that Ursula ownes them and all the mermaids are turned into polyps (what ever that means), could you IP-Ban him. Thanks --KillerZ 08:58, July 7, 2010 (UTC) Hi it janasia I love your show but me and my friends want to know where mako island is so we can be mermaid like you and can me and my friend be on your show pleased